DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The National Institute on Aging has supported part of the NBER's annual Summer Institute workshop on the Economics of Aging and Health Care since 1993. This application is to extend this funding from 1996 through 1998, enabling the program to continue to provide travel support for outstanding senior scholars and new investigators who are not otherwise affiliated with the NBER, and to initiate a new fully-integrated session on international and comparative studies in the economics of aging. The NBER Summer Institute workshop on the Economics of Aging and Health Care is a five-day workshop held in late-July each year, bringing together about 100 scholars who have a common interest in economic analyses of aging and health care issues. While most of the participants are economists at universities in the United States, and most of the studies that are presented and discussed at the workshop are "economics" research, participants from other disciplines and from other countries have enriched the program significantly, as have economists who are not otherwise affiliated with the NBER. NIA support has been critical in enabling these outside scholars to attend the workshop, to enhance the workshop program, and to contribute a diversity of perspective to the discussions and interactions of the workshop as a whole. Other NBER funds are available to support NBER-affiliated economists in the United States, and all local participants. The proposed NIA funding will enable an additional 25 scholars to attend the workshop. About 15 of these additional participants will be scholars from universities in the United States who are not otherwise affiliated with the NBER. About 10 of the additional participants will be scholars from universities abroad who will have a central role in the session on international and comparative studies, as well as enriching the perspective represented in all other aspects of the workshop program. Support is requested for three years, beginning with the workshop on July 22-26, 1996.